(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording image information, presented in the form of electrical input signals, as complete half-tone images in a spiral centered on the center of an image record in the form of a plate and for making sound recordings, from electrical input signals, as an optical sound track lined up with and next to the line of half-tone complete images, and furthermore for recording optical control tracks for controlling playback of the record, such control tracks being next to and lined up with the spiral of the half-tone complete images.
The electric image and sound input signals coming to the apparatus may, for example, be the output signals of a film scanner, of a video camera, of a TV receiver, of a magnetic tape reader or of an apparatus on the same lines, with which stored information is changed into electrical signals.
Such an apparatus may be used for producing image records themselves or for producing a matrix for pressing such image records, which may then be played back by an image record playback apparatus.
(ii) The Prior Art
A playback apparatus exists in the prior art according to which an image record, having a row of half-tone frames placed in a spiral, may be produced by projection of images on a light-sensitive layer on the image record. However, in this case, the input is in the form of a film strip with a row of half tone complete frames, for example moving picture frames, which are run continuously through a projection apparatus, having a slot diaphragm, while the image record is turned (see the German Offenlegungsschrift specification No. 2,427,428). If, during operation of such apparatus, sound information and control information (lined up with the images or frames on the record) for controlling motion of the record on later playback, is to be recorded, it is necessary for such information to be present on the film (that is to be copied, onto the record) at positions answering to positions on the record or it is necessary for copying to take place later in a separate operation. Accordingly, shortcomings exists not only with respect to getting the further information lined up with the images or frames, but furthermore such a second, separate exposure of the light-sensitive layer on the record is a complex and costly operation.